


Vid: "Pompeii" (The Martian [2015]) / Vividcon 2016 Premieres

by Milly



Category: The Martian (2015), The Martian - All Media Types
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Mars, Novel, Outer Space, Video, Video Format: MP4, Vividcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9274745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milly/pseuds/Milly
Summary: "In the face of overwhelming odds, I'm left with only one option, I'm gonna have to science the shit out of this."A vid for The Martian (2015) made for 2016 VVC Premieres





	

****  
  
Description: "In the face of overwhelming odds, I'm left with only one option, I'm gonna have to science the shit out of this."  
**Source:** The Martian (2015)  
**Song:** "Pompeii", Bastille  
**Length** : 2:45  
**Size:** 135 MB  
**Format** : m4v  
****[DOWNLOAD](http://www.inner-demons.org/eye/movies/Milly-Pompeii.zip) (right click + save)  
  


**Lyrics**

Eheu eh-o eheu eh-o [x8]  
I was left to my own devices  
Many days fell away with nothing to show  
And the walls kept tumbling down  
In the city that we love  
Great clouds roll over the hills  
Bringing darkness from above  
But if you close your eyes,  
Does it almost feel like  
Nothing changed at all?  
And if you close your eyes,  
Does it almost feel like  
You've been here before?  
How am I gonna be an optimist about this?  
How am I gonna be an optimist about this?

Eheu eh-o eheu eh-o [x4]

Oh where do we begin?  
The rubble or our sins?  
Oh oh where do we begin?  
The rubble or our sins?

And the walls kept tumbling down (oh where do we begin?)  
In the city that we love (the rubble or our sins?)  
Great clouds roll over the hills (oh where do we begin?)  
Bringing darkness from above (the rubble or our sins?)

But if you close your eyes,  
Does it almost feel like  
Nothing changed at all?  
And if you close your eyes,  
Does it almost feel like  
You've been here before?  
How am I gonna be an optimist about this?  
How am I gonna be an optimist about this?

If you close your eyes, does it almost feel like nothing changed at all?

Eheu eh-o eheu eh-o [x8]

**Notes**

I found myself going into VividCon vidding season without any firm plan for premieres, or any other show. To be frank, I didn't really think I would be making a vid this year since I was busy with the baby, my concon duties and work.

Then one day, while doing reports for work I had the tv in the background and "The Martian" came on... And I actually to log off my work server and watch the movie. Halfway through the movie, I was like "I have to vid this".

The optimism of this movie really resonated with me, and I tried to find a song that had the same type of hope while also reflecting the horrible situation that he found himself in. I really tried to fight the song because it got so much radio play... but it just worked so well.

I'm happy with the result, and the fact that it spoke to so many people at the con.  made me cry at vid review in a very good way, and I never knew there were so many The Martian (mostly the book!) fans. This was really a lesson i just vidding what my heart tells me to vid nd not take premieres plans so seriously all the time, because you never know what will resonate with others! 


End file.
